By The Seaside
by i-love-thesauri
Summary: What if Doyle hadn't died during their escape? R
1. Escape

This is basically what would happen if Doyle wasn't killed and they drove off with him

**This is basically what would happen if Doyle wasn't killed and they drove off with him. **

"Go! GO!"

Scarlett slammed the accelerator, escaping from their predators; and they were human. The infection hadn't spread to them, wearing their gas masks and small armouries around their belts. No blood was oozing from their eyes, their mouths weren't disfigured, and they had no longing for human flesh. And yet, they were hunting them. Scarlett drove through the misty streets, avoiding the lashings of fire and any Infected they may come across. Sergeant Doyle hastily barked directions, leading the remaining four away from the danger zones and protocol.

"Left! There, see the end of the street? We'll be leaving the centre of operations! Right! Yes!"

The car was now on a dirt road, a piece of land, overgrown with crops, lay beside them.

"Doyle? Where do we go now?"

"Anybody like the seaside?" he chuckled, "We don't have anything more to do. The infection is contained now."

Even though none of them had dared to look back as they escaped the city, Doyle knew that the military would have done the job they had planned to do all along. It wasn't as if they had planned to kill the thousands of people that had returned to England, it was just that there was always the chance of re-infection lingering over them.

The city would be decimated now.


	2. The Village

The car grinded to a halt

The car grinded to a halt. An eerie silence hung in the air; a village stood before them. Over the night, the group had not passed directly through a place of civilisation, or any remnants of it. They had expected to see cars overturned, broken windows, blackened buildings, just like the outskirts of London where the children had found their mother. But this place… it was perfect.

"Creepy…" Doyle broke the silence, looking back at Andy and Tammy. He swung his arm over the back of the seat to turn towards them. "Tammy, you okay?"

"Yeah…" She was dismissive of him and looked out the window as they slowly drove past houses that were once immaculate.

"Where'd they all go?" piped up Andy, wide-eyed and suddenly alert.

"Andy, they were all evacuated. They left."

"But why? Tammy, where'd they go?"

Tammy opened her mouth to answer, but Doyle shook his head 'no', mouthing 'there's no need'.

"Is that…" Scarlett motioned towards the end of the street. The building was the only indication of Rage – the windows were boarded up, and one was broken. Above the awning in large letters were the words 'Amy's Corner Store'. It was double-storey, thin, and the once white sliding had now gained a yellow tinge.

"Do you think there'll still be any food, Doyle?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's go." He handed Andy a metal club from his belt, giving Tammy a military ka-bar. "Be careful with these, we don't want anybody hurt." He looked to Scarlett, who was arming herself with a sawn-off shotgun she had found under the front seat of their hi-jacked car. Scarlett brought the vehicle to a halt in front of the store, and the group exited the vehicle clutching their weapons to their chests.


	3. The Room

Doyle broke through the boarding that was covering the front door

Doyle broke through the boarding that was covering the front door. Smashed glass glittered in the light, and he warned the others to avoid what they could.

They entered the large room to find what was a candy store, covered in shelves of (English lollies). Andy's eyes lit up at the sight of all the sugar, his excitement barely contained.

"Scarlett, I'm going upstairs. Get as much as you want, it won't go bad."

"Doyle, let me go too," Tammy had a sudden fierceness in her eyes; she needed to be assertive. Tammy was somebody that took charge, but so far she hadn't had the chance.

"Okay, but you follow behind me. Understand?" She nodded her head 'yes' as they began walking up the carpeted staircase.

Opening a door at the top of the flight, a putrid smell overwhelmed them. They walked to the end of the hallway, where a door was ajar. Doyle raised his weapon and signalled his young partner to follow. He pushed open the door with the barrel of his gun, and found the source of the disgusting aroma.

"Scarlett, get in here!" Doyle turned around to hide the sight from Tammy's eyes, but it was too late.

"Oh my god…" In front of them was a man, and a woman with a young baby in their arms. The man was clutching a bottle labelled with the international poison symbol in one hand, the skull and crossbones, and pills in the other. Scarlett ran to the room, panting, thinking that something was wrong. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the family, drawing parallels to that of Mary, Joseph and a babe Jesus.

"They killed themselves." Scarlett walked over, put on her gloves and opened their eyelids, as she had done a day before with the survivors. "They were never infected…"

Doyle pulled Tammy into a hug, hoping to comfort her, but she pushed him away. Her eyes were glazed over, her face hardened in thought. Seeing her like this scared him.

Scarlett called Doyle over, and showed him a cross around each of their necks. "They were Christian. Their last thoughts…they would be praying…"

"Let's give them a funeral. It's only right, after all that's happened. And the children, they haven't grieved. I'm scared; Tammy killed their father to save Andy, and she hasn't shed a tear."

They both looked over to Tammy, who was turned towards the doorway, still thinking. "We should bury them." Scarlett and Doyle looked at each other, and Doyle smiled. They could lower their defences for a moment…


End file.
